candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candies
You can add info about the candy colors in your fanon here. Candies are the main elements in fanons. The objective of the game is to match at least three same-color candies in a row, which clears them from the board. The candies come in various colors. The original game has six candy colors, but some fanons will add more colors than that. There are also special candies that have different effects when cleared, formed by matching regular candies in certain configurations. U5CCS In this fanon, there are nine colors planned. A tenth color is not currently planned but it might show up later. Ball Saga * There are 11 + 2 Special colors. Unordered candy order colors can also occur. CC811 *Currently there are 9 colors, all always ordered, with exception of , which has special properties. *The order is ( ). CCSS Currently there are 11 colors. The candy colors are usually ordered like real game. But some levels have unordered color schemes, that means five-colored levels can include yellow candies as a spawning color, or red and yellow candies can appear in four-color levels. The first level with unordered color scheme is level 50. There are all six colors from the real game, plus cyan candy from Candy Crush Soda Saga, but this fanon has five '''more colors. There are '''three new candies with special effects. These are dark purple candy ( ), white candy ( ) and lime green candy ( ). Cyan and pink candies have the same caractheristics as any normal candy, except they can block striped candy effects like a licorice swirl and are worth 30 points for every candy destroyed. The usual color scheme is in this table below. CCSR In this fanon, there are seven candy colors. The six main candy colors are always in ordered candy colors. The seventh color, however, is considered as a minor candy color as it is only introduced for some purposes such as an order in a candy order level and it cannot be spawned from a board without its dispenser. All seven candy colors cannot be spawned from the board naturally altogether. It is not considered as a 7-colored level even though the seventh candy color is present on a 6-colored level. T9CCS In T9CCS there are 7 regular candy colors, usually but not always ordered. There are also 3 special candy color - white, lime and dark purple. They may appear in levels with any number of candy colors, since they have special properties. C437CCS There are seven candy colors that are always ordered, and there are two special candy colors, purple and lime green, which can appear in levels with any number of colors because of their special effects. FCS There are seven candy colors that are always ordered, and there are two special candy colors, purple and lime green, which can appear in levels with any number of colors because of their special effects. Some interesting things to note in this fanon are that cyan candies are one of the first 6 colors, which means that nearly every single level features them, whereas orange candies are the seventh candy color, meaning that they are rare and don't appear until later in the game. CCR In CCR, unlike other fanons, every level has only up to six Candy colors including extra color on screen. The seventh color also never appears in this fanon. Any colors can also be included or excluded. That means five-colored levels can include yellow candies as a spawning color, or red and yellow candies can appear in four-color levels. CCES The 6 colors of Candy Crush, as well as Cyan, are present. Most early levels (except Level 17) are limited to 4 to 6 candy colors. 3-color levels are not introduced until Level 587, and the next 7-colored level is to be added after Dreamworld ends (they were only introduced for matching colors between the versions for formality and do not exist in the Dreamworld). Dreamworld levels can only have 5 or 6 colors. 'Special Candy Colours' As of now, only 2 special colours are planned but more may be added later. Works like soda saga. Gives 1.5x score Candy Colors have different patterns on Web, Mobile, Android, so that the theme would be different and makes the game more fun. Sometimes, they might be changed in certain levels for the consistency of orders. In my wiki, the windows 10 pattern is used till episode 2. After episode 2, the Web pattern is used since I feel it has a better pattern. The pictures will not be updated for episode 1 and 2. Esh's Casual Candy Crush Saga ECCCS has up to eight normal candy colors, shown in order on the table. Category:Candies